Tearz of Lilith
by LilithOfDaNight
Summary: teh advneture ob lilith strting wit her an adam. shpping iz involed that iz not canon bt i dun wan to giv it awy. if u dun lik yaoi ro yuri dun red.
1. Chapter 1 th creaton

so in da beginin god waz lik "ey I gota mak sum buds" so He mad ADam but was lik "oh noes he all lone so ima mak a laddy frend so he mak Lilith. (most peeps dun no abut Lilith lol)

Adam nd lilit wer habin a good tim and god wuz lik "k das good so I go way fo while. He left so dat adm and Lilith culd hab sum alon tim. Aam puord sum whine in da glass mad of sprekln glssa nd lened in for da kiss of his laftim.

das wen tings got verry sexaul. ADAm layd his gurl lilith on da bed an said "bby, r u redy?"

"no"

dam gasped and crid very hrd "y u do dis to me, bby gurl?"

Lilith say: "I dun wan ta be on bottm. i a stong gurl and wnt to doinmate"

"but I wnt to be dinomate" adam crid evin hrder.

"no"

-sum tim l8ter-

Wen god cam bak he was sockd cuz adam cam criing to im and wuz lik"fatha, llith be man to meh an she say she dun wnt to hab seckx"

"I dun sy dat!" Lilith wuz anger "i dun wnt t b on bttom. I wnt to be donimant. I fite 4 gurl rites (lol cuz day onle 1 gurl remember) "y cnt u tak me fo woh i m, adaam? y do u hrt meh?" lilith hda terz stremming duwn her fass. she tri to slaap dam.

Adm grbbed her hnd and say "bby, I wuld neva hrt u. pls stay mah gf"

Bt it waz to lat. God wuz mad und say "lilith, u bad gurl, u go oot of teh lovly gurden nd u b quen of da vamperi."

but den marcalin cum nd say "god no, I qeen of da vamps she canoot b da queen"

so god say "k, den she be da first succubusss nd I bansh her!"

llt cri vary hrd but seh say "i b bak fo u god, nd ur litte dgo to" she lok at adam, very anger

bt Adam culd'nt say notin cuz he wuz to pussay lol to do anytin cuz god wuz hsi fatha.

"DUN WRRUY DAM, I'VR GOT A PLN FO U"

-to b contineud-


	2. Chapter 2 kawaii rib girl

ooc: tanks fer evrywon who wuz nic to me aftr the first chptr. i decided i shud writ more, so the nxt chptr is her! im alzo werking hrdr to type bttr so dis chptr will be a bit bttr. but not rite now cuz dis is ooc lol.

So adam wuz criing fer a while cuz he really sad wit lilith tat going on, god sat on his chiar and pooked his fonger on his chin cuz he was wndering wut to do to mak adam fel btter. den He shoot his fist in tah air and sed: "I GOT IN! I WILL MAK E A NEW GIRLFROEND FOR ADAM, TEHN HE WILL BE HAPPY AGIAN!"

so God went to adam and wuz lik "GO TO SLEEP" so adm went to sleep and god wuz lik "HEHE, IM A TRCKKY ONE." and gigggld wit his hand on his mooth cuz he dint wnt adm to wak up.

relly carefuli god took oot adams' rib and poofed it. Den he loked at Adam nd shook im around a bit to wak him ip and adam woke up and siad "wow!"

cuz in front ob them was the most baueuatifkl grl adam had eber seen. (lol, only seen to gurls, lol) She had loong wavy blondee hair that shonw in tha sunshene nd hung down to her buttt wich wuz perky and cute and did not smeel. she had big violet eyes dhat were lik anime and cute pink lipz wich curvd in a smil. she wuz wering nothing becuz she in DEen and noone is ashamd in eden.

"hi im dan" said adam as god wacthed and smild.

"ah…" te=h girl bowed her hed and her hiar fel to the flor. "adam-kun! watashi wa eve-chan desu! doozoyoroshiku!"

"escoze me?" Adan waz confused cuz he did'nt know what she wuz saying.

"ah…" eve poopped back up, blushing cuz hse relly liked adam and wnted to be his friwend. "adam-kun… i… i… i;m eve!" nd she shut her eyez cuz he was kind og intimating.

"Ojhh, lol, i getchu." dam said like a gster. "no butt atcually u ar relly preeting, wana be my gf?"

EVe bluhsed and noddd. god had a eben biggr grinn cuz he waz so happi. "OK U TOO LUVE BIRDS, IL LEVE TO LET U GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER" and he truned to go. but den he stooped and turned back and had a derk look on his fac cuz he had to tell them sometin scary.

"ADM, EVE, I FURGOT TO TELL U." GOD SIGhed and pionted to tha hill wit the treee on the top with the pomograinints (cuz the fruit waz atcually not aplpes lik evryon said, iz pomogriants) "U CAN EET ANYFIN IN THIS GRDEN BUT U CANT EET THE POMOGRIANTYS IN THAT TERR CUZ THEN ULL KNOW STUFF I DUN WANT U TO KNOW."

"Ok" Adam seid.

but eve didnt say anthing and god raisd a eyebrow. "EVE?"

slowley she nodded. "hai, kami-sama, i wont go near that tree."

GOd smild and patted eve on th head. "GOOD, NOW LETS BLOW THIS POPCYCLE STADM, ITS BEN A LONG DAY." he turned nd wakled a way with adam.

but eve lingeraid a bit and loked back 0`ther was a srot of glint to the leaves that she dint see bfor. "etto…" she taped a fingor to her lips. "ie, i have to kikimasu to kami-sama…" she truned and follawed adam and god, hopping for the best.

But she stll wondred aboot the tree.

ooc: o man, wuz gonna hppn to eve? u mite think u kno wut will happn but iz gonna be a twits. stay tund!


	3. sessy pomograints

ooc: zmg, sum ppl comentd on mai lst chptr nd eben GOD sed it wuz goood! i lub aal u gaiz, tank u so much fro all dis gud fedbaack!-

daam nd Eve floricked in da gurden for many dayz. Tehyu were happy wit echother nd never thoaght aboot anyon els. sumtims they ate from da bushies an da tres cuz ther wer berrees and yummi fruots.

a Few dayz l8ter, ADam sed "i gotta go pizz, cuz mai bladdars' full" so he wallked to a bushe. ev follawed him becuz she didnt kno what he wuz doig. he strted to pee but stoped dn pulled all teh pee back intoy his dick cuz he was embars. "wut u doin, bby gurl? i tryin to pizz butt im embarassment wen u are lookin at meh"

eeve waz shoked cuz she didnt kno dat she had mad him embarsessed. "Gomenaissia!" Ve sed and truned nd ran away, to giv adam his pryvocie.

terz were stremming down her facce cuz she touht adam didtn lik her anymar cuz why wuld he be ambaressed if he luved her? so she run but den she tripd on a ston and wen she loked uo, she saw a face in fornt ob her.

"ehhlo" da face sed nd smild. The face waz a gurls nd had oen side of her hed shaven nd had pink streeks in her hiar. he rteeth were pionty lik karkats but her bodaynwas a snak wit gren scals.

"ah.." eve blushd cuz she hadntn seen a noother gurl befor. "hajimemashite, namae desu ka?" she askd for da snaks nam.

the snakee slithred arond her in a crcle, "it dont mattr," she sed "im just yo pal"

eve was shock "wa-watashi, tomodachi desu ka?"

da snak nodeed. "yo pal, not lik admm who dun lik u and iz embars of u"

Thn eve remmememberd aboot adAm and she strted to cry…

"dun be said" the snake sed"im ur pal now, rite? lez forget abouut adam cuz heis a dicouche."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" evee crid eben herder and started to whaile. she lay on her belley nd puondede her fooists on da ground cuz she wuz so sad.

The snak smild to erself cuz she kew waht to do. she slythred up eves skirt nd liced a littel at her cootchh cuz eve dun wear undies yet. VEe jumpedup cuz she hda nevar felt sumtin lik dat befor.

"Nani o kimochi desu ka?" she askd wut dat felling wuz, as her terz drid up a littl.

teh snak pokdd oot frum under eve nd sed "wut, don u lik it?"

Even tougt a bit, wit one fonger on her lip. finnale she sed "Hai... watashi waa... skui desu..." and bluushed.

da snake nodded ind sed "do u want to fel it mor?" yes "den u gotta do sumthing for mee"

evve pooted, "nani...?"

"eet dis," wit one hand da snak held up an pomaegriant. "jist a littl"

"Etto..!" eve waz shoked "ie, watashi wa tabemasen"

"hmm?" the snake wiggld a bit arund eve's crocht.

"Ah! Hai!" Eve blushed and grubbed da pommogrient, rell qiuck she rippd at it nd opond it up to revel its' seeds. fac red, hari swongong, she bit da seds and swalloed as she orgasmd into da snakes' moouth. SHe fel to tha grond, both lips druipping (lol see wut i did thar)

"WAITE A SCOND!" THERE WUZ A LOud band and flash in the sky as god riped open the cluods and peekd arond.

"Evu!" Adaam wuz running up tha hill, wavin at his bby gurl. "Eve, i been lookin every-" but a bang cut oot his voic

"EEEVVVVEEEEE!" good wuz very anger, and pinted at the pomogriente. "EVE, DID U ETE THAT FROIT THT I TOLD U NOT TO EET?!"

diuddenly, eve loked duwn and noticed that she wuz nakid.

"Ah! " she exclomed "watashi no cloths arimasen!" nd she jumpd up nd grobbd sum levs from the terr of nowlege. she put dos leavs on her poon poon and on her titties and loked up at God nonchelentlie.

Buut god new wut happnd nd glard at her "U HAD ONE JOB EVE, ONE JOB, I CNT BELEVE U WULD DO DIS TO ME. U ARE BANIISHD FOOM MY GURDEN. U GUNNA FEEL PAN, U WILL FEEL PAN ND DIE. ND ADAAM WIL GO WIT U CUZ HE SHUD HABE PROTECTD HIS BABBY GURL." gOD PIcked upboth adam and eve by teh scruff ob there necks und dropp kickd them over da gat to outsid the gurgen of eden.

But da snak wuz no were to be fond.


	4. Chapter 4 cak nd terz

ooc: omg gaiz u r two kdni! i been a way for a wile but nwo im back so plz kep sayin nice tings to me cuz it maks me fel relly good in my herty. also, strting rite now i gonna post da best reweviews at tha bottm ob each chaptr. u rite da best 1, u get to b famouse.

***this iz a brek lin cuz ff suckz balls*******************

wen adam nd eve laded ootsid tha garten, dey wer verry confuzed. ev wuz on her hnds an nees nd she cuoghed becoze she had dust cackign her throut. adm stoood up and dustd himelf off nd loked ober at teh gurden gat. teerz sprong in his eyes nd his muoth wuz stif.

eve stod up to and went to ehr bf, lockin gup at him. "adam-kun.. gomena-"

"SHUT UP" Adam closd his eyes nd shuted, suonding jst lik his dad.

"N-n-nani?" eVe took a stepp back cuz she wuz so strtkled. terz were now spronging to her eyse "d-d-doushite? doushite adam-kun? why do yo yell at watashi?"

aDam kept his eyes shutt but wuz yeling anywsy. "YOOU BETRAIED MAY DAD. YOU RIUND E VRYTING."

a few secunds pased in silance. eventaully adam opned his eys nd slowlly loked at eve. "wat.. wat are we gunna do?" his vocie wuz dat of a yung boys.

eve erverted he eyes. she hadnt told adm abot the snak. "sou desu..."

bt ebe=n tho adame was made at his gurl, she wuz stll is babby gurl and he had to potrect her. he hugged her verry tiaght nd she put her hed on his chets nd crid. da pomagrount wuz liaing on da dutsty grund besid there bags nd was halve eten. neether og them loked at it cuz they to ashaamed.

"ebe, we gonna srivive dis. dun yu worry, babby gurl. we brin tha swag nd ebryting erlse will work oot. "

ev crid hrder.

adam was stickan wit gref "eev, dun worray dun wrry! we can do thsi. remebrey da motto erryday, yolo. NOw cime on babby, lets look fur sume food to get thar tast of pomogriotn out ob ur muth."

so tehy went fo fuud nd brutgh back a hole bunch of fruots and eben a cake. as they ait it vee got an ider in her hed nd bent ovr wile adame wuz eatin his cak. she tok a but ob whipcrem from her own cake nd put it on da tip oc his pensi (cuz he wuz still nakisd) it waz cols and adem got an instabonr cuz he nevar expreinenced sexuel plasare befor.

"yo babby, wut the fudge is dis?" Amad was shoked but ddnt stoop EVe as she put mor crema on his you0kno-wat and den liked it off. Becouaes Eve had met da skane and ate da froiut she knew wut bein a ho was all abuut.

she Said: "adm-kun, anata was suki desu ka?" nd went lover on him.

But adaam stoped her and pulled her hed up. "babby gurl, i'm feelin somthin and i dunno if I lik it or not bb, so liek, this is my frist tim and i dun wnt u goin in drai." (ada=m didt kno wut that meant but remmembared it form funnie memays)

so thye stpped for tha nigth and finashed they're cake and friot. evə put a way tha hlf og the pomygiarant in her sachtel and they curld up for da nigthg to slep by ech orhter sides. eVe facd Adam but the bf didnt fac her. he lokd way nd crid a bit cuz he mised his hom in edun.

he culd tell nuthin wulf be tha sam but wut he didt kno was that ther wus someun wathing the to of them. Something drk wit horns. daam was just abot to go to sleep when he bliked and saw...

TO BE CONTINEUED.

***********brek lin brek lin spegahtthi blogneouis raviolie revalio plz plz plz************************

ooc: i kno dis chptr wuz not so intrisenting butt it wuz plot develptmenty so i neded it nd gtta go homwork sp i gotta dtop now.

BSUTE REVOEW RECUEIVED:

hUHG says: "There comes a time in a mans life when he comes across a piece of perfect literature. My time has come. This was a joy to read, and I'm looking forward to future chapters. Great writing!"

thank u hhug! who wil b da bet reiveuw next tim? wat nd see~~


End file.
